User talk:Pawn of Atlas
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bioshock 2 Eleanor Lamb Battle Quotes Dialogue page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 10:18, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Dialogue Thanks for adding the dialogue files for their specific pages. Unownshipper (talk) 22:43, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Multiplayer Quotes I have noticed your work, thank you as well, do you have the possibility to put up the rest of the Multiplayer Characther quotes? I dont think theres a video of some of them on the internet. The ones that we need are: Danny Wilkins , Barbara Johnson , Suresh Sheti and Buck Raleigh . Me and many others would be very thankful. Shacob (talk) 22:09, February 4, 2014 (UTC) : I will do my best. Someone please help me I uploaded video about Andrew Ryan's speech from Bioshock 2 Multiplayer Intro&outro. But I can't understand few words of his voice from outro. "Atlas and his bandtis ????. But Rapture faces a new enemy now. A moment ago, our shield of secrecy was pierced by the crash landing of the unknown aircraft. Even now, one of the survivors infiltrated the lighthouse. He must be found, and be eliminated. Andrew Ryan calls out each of you now take hold of the Great Chain. Tonight, Rapture stands or falls by your hands!" : Pawn of Atlas (talk) 00:28, February 5, 2014 (UTC) : :Atlas and his bandits are on the run :Moments ago, our shield of :of an '''unknown :Even now, one of the survivors '''infiltrates the :and eliminated. :falls by your hand ! :Thank you, Unknown Wikia Contributor! :Pawn of Atlas (talk) 08:22, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::I can understand it pretty well so here it goes: ::Atlas and his bandits are on the run, but Rapture faces a new enemy now. Moments ago our shield of secrecy was pierced by the crash landing of an unknown aircraft. Even now, one of the survivors infiltrates the Lighthouse. He must be found, and eliminated! Andrew Ryan calls on each of you now to take hold of the Great Chain! Tonight, Rapture stands or falls by your hand! ::I hope there isn't any mistake, but that should probably be correct. Pauolo (talk) 00:34, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for your help :) ::Pawn of Atlas (talk) 00:41, February 19, 2014 (UTC) 2K Marin gone, Irrational games gone... 2K Marin which developed Bioshock 2 closed before and now, Irrational games which developed Bioshock, Bioshock Infinite lays off most of the dev. Ken Levine hands over Bioshock franchise to 2K. What will happen next? Pawn of Atlas (talk) 04:29, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Burial at Sea Audio Files Extraction Actually, I didn't extract the files, UpgradeTech uploaded them for me. I used Riveal on the main game and Clash in the Clouds, but oddly I couldn't extract the audio files for the second DLC the same way. Also yes, they are mixed as Hell with contents from both the main game (limited to small bits fortunately) and the first DLC, and I'm not having fun sorting the shit out of them. I'm doing so for the dialogs only, and even after dividing them in different categories I still need to sort them again depending on who's talking and such. It ain't even easy when it comes to Splicers. Pauolo (talk) 17:01, March 13, 2014 (UTC) It was confirmed by irrational games that sally was the woman at the end that married the man of african ancestry CyberBob2K (talk) 15:48, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Who said that? Ken Levine? I don't think so. Why don't you show me the link? How can you prove that woman is Sally, not other rescued Little Sisters? Pawn of Atlas (talk) 15:50, March 27, 2014 (UTC) So we can put that was Sally in the "Fact From Myth" video but can't put that was Sally's wedding? CyberBob2K (talk) 13:28, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh, yeah?! That woman from Fact from Myth has blond hair, and she shows strange act when she sees the picture of Booker and Elizabeth. Don't draw a red herring across the path. Anyway, that wedding scene is from Bioshock 1!!! How can you prove that woman from ending scene is Sally, not other rescued Little Sisters? Pawn of Atlas (talk) 13:33, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm an African-american and I want Sally to be the one that marries that african-american at the end of Bioshock 1. :) CyberBob2K (talk) 13:35, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry but, it's your wish, not a canon plot. If you want to grow your imagination, you can go to Bioshock Fanfiction.net and start activity. Pawn of Atlas (talk) 13:37, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Minerva's den is the final storyline if you look at all of bioshock as a timeline. First there was Bioshock infinite, where Elizabeth erases Comstock. Then there is the Burial at Sea DLC's for Bioshock Infinite, where Elizabeth goes to rapture and triggers the events of Bioshock 1 by telling Atlas the Activation phrase "would you Kindly". Then Bioshock 1 happens, both By telling Atlas the "Would you Kindly" ace in the hole, she triggers the events of Bioshock 1. In Bioshock 1, Jack kills andrew Ryan, Brigid Tenenbaum helps Jack kill Atlas and save the little sisters. Then Bioshock 2 happens 10 years later, here a big daddy is guided by Brigid Tenenbaum to save the little sisters who are being kidnapped by the Big Sisters. Then, finally is Minervas den. In this dlc, you play as Charles Milton Porter (who thinks he is just a big Daddy), to get Brigid out of Rapture, so she can find the cure to ADAM sickness. She does find it at the end of the dlc (as indicated by Charles Porter's being cured and freed from his big daddy state). If Minerva's den occured before or even during Bioshock 2, then there would be no splicers because Brigid just found a cure to alleviate their addiction to Adam. That's why it must be the final story (to date) in the Bioshock Timeline. 15:45, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Editing Tips When you're editing an article and you're in the "Visual" tab, if you copy a line of text and then paste it into the article you'll add coding errors which result it unnecessary rich text. For example, your recent edit to the Shirley Womack page: Some of the female Splicers trapped in Fontaine's show extreme mysophobia, indicating that her ADAM usage resulted in her becoming one of the many prisoners locked up in the department store. Naturally, this becomes annoying since someone else will have to remove the rich text later. There's an easy way to avoid this. If you need to copy and paste something, enter the "Source" mode when editing the article, paste it there, and make sure it looks correct before you publish the edit. Unownshipper (talk) 05:58, April 11, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you for letting me know about that. I will be more careful next time :) Deafseasider Why do you remove my helpful tips and information? What have I done wrong? :-/ : Because it is self centred tips(?!) and informations. Only you can agree about those things. Look around the wikia, and think more about how to support wikia properly. : Pawn of Atlas (talk) 17:24, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Burial at Sea PA messages I think I got all audio files for the public address announcements in the first episode of Burial at Sea. I can check for those in the second but that would take time. Still if you want those I already have for your youtube channel, I can archive them on dropbox and give you the download link. Pauolo (talk) 20:11, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Fortunately, I also get all Episode 1 and 2 PA audio files. Actually, there's no significant difference between Episode 1 PA and Episode 2 PA, because Irrational Games reused lots of audio files from Episode 1. Only new PAs of Episode 2 are Rapture Reminders( Magnetic Mines) and three Atlas' propaganda speechs. However, I couldn't write about these a lot. I'm not good at English, especially dictation. I will upload the video later though. But I ask you for help, because you're good at English. So, If I upload 2 videos( All new PAs from BaS + Atlas' speech ), please listen and write down in wikia. I will appreciate your help. :Pawn of Atlas (talk) 04:16, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I just noticed that you directly replied on your own talk page, so I wrote down the transcripts for Atlas' speeches yesterday without knowing about your request. :D ::Those speeches were nice to listen, mostly because the way Atlas speaks to Elizabeth and his men is by far different from his tone in those. It's unfortunate we don't see much of this Atlas in Burial at Sea 2, and Irrational Games just had the character only act like the sociopath he real is. Anyway, thanks again for your work on those PA messages. :) Pauolo (talk) 16:46, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ... Are you kidding me? - Hi, I asume youre user Berkvader, next time when you comment something on a talk page make a new section if its a new topic and sign your posts. now I amuse your talking about the ongoing thing about you writing "Burial at Sea - Episode 2" next to Elizabeth's death date and Pawn of Atlas deleting it. The thing is, that's not needed, if the a Wikia visitor wants to know in what game/how she died the can look it up on her page, we don't at the game next to other characters death date so why her. If your saying that Burial at Sea is not canon and we need to put it next to the date so people will know that she only died in Burial at Sea and not "for Real" then we can't help you...just because you don't like it or you're in denial then its your problem, Elizabeth is dead, Burial at Sea is canon so deal with it, Thank You :) --Shacob (talk) 19:12, April 20, 2014 (UTC) BioShock 2 PA messages I was wondering, since you've made videos for PA messages from each game in the series, would you mind going through BioShock 2's audio files and uploading the PA messages which are not played in-game? For reference, these are the messages I'm talking about. I'm considering adding them to the BioShock 2 Public Address Announcements as they're more likely to not be played at all due to the game's problematic sound script errors. Pauolo (talk) 20:44, May 21, 2014 (UTC) : Well, Sofia Lamb takes control of whole Rapture. If Rapture Radio broadcasts, especially Andrew Ryan's propaganda is still on the air, it will be more awkward. But, I know there's lots of informations in those unused PA messages. Okay, I will make video about those PA. : Pawn of Atlas (talk) 18:14, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure she took control of all the automated in Rapture, and still there's too many of those unused messages' audio files to be just leftovers by the developers when they changed their mind. Also there are advertisements in Minerva's Den (maybe not the unused ones), but no propaganda playlets I think. Anyway, it's just to have them all on the same page. I will also add the PA messages from the multiplayer on another article to make some space, bur mostly because the multiplayer is a self-contained game and I prefer to separate it from BioShock 2's singleplayer contents. Pauolo (talk) 18:56, May 22, 2014 (UTC) ::There's also a handful of advertisements for businesses in Minerva's Den which we miss on the wiki. Those, including the terrible Mrs. Klein's recorded announcements, are still played in that location even though Reed Wahl took control of it. Pauolo (talk) 14:10, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for uploading the video for the ads of Minerva's Den. I'll write down the transcripts myself, that shouldn't be too troublesome. Pauolo (talk) 17:50, May 26, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: I will rethink the layout for the page too. It might get messy once I add the unheard PA messages from the main game. Pauolo (talk) 17:54, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :I wrote down all the transcripts for the PA messages from Minerva's Den, but I'd like you to check if I didn't regroup some together by mistake, especially the informational announcements. There's also one sentence I can't make out, but I'm sure some other editor will. Pauolo (talk) 20:56, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Ryan Industries This is an interesting logo for Ryan Industries you uploaded. Is it from Burial at Sea? Do you have anymore game file images you could upload? Unownshipper (talk) 03:45, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Choosing Just the Right Words Hey, I'm asking all the regular and semi-regular contributors if they can help me come up with labels to finish up the BioShock 2 part of the Splicer'' models' appearance section. Would you kindly sheck out my blog and propose a line if you have any in mind: [[User blog:Unownshipper/Choosing Just the Right Words'' Thanks, Unownshipper (talk) 02:58, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Burial at Sea Splicer Quotes That is amazing. Congratulations! I would be happy to help, just let me know what you want me to do. If I understand this process correctly, you take the quotes associated with a particular file and make a video of them all together, right? Can you let me know what the file names are for each of the differnt Splicers? That might help us figure out what their names are. Thanks again, for your work. Unownshipper (talk) 06:03, January 17, 2015 (UTC) re: Burial at Sea Epidoe 2 Extracting Audio files That would certainly help a lot if you were able to categorize the audio files, because I know that there is a shit ton of them. I'll try out that tool you found when I have enough time for it. It would be interesting to confirm that Felix Molloy is the guard at the door of Test-Drive stronghold. I'll look for that unused Moses Lydecker diaries too, perhaps it would help explaining a bit more how things turned out so bad at Fontaine's. As for that Ryan Security agent, I found the transcript for that diary so I'll try to upload it on the wiki as well. For the localization text files, here's the address to Infinite's: Steam\SteamApps\common\BioShock Infinite\XGame\Localization\INT As for the DLCs, change "XGame" to "DLC\DLCA" for Clash in the Clouds, "DLC\DLCB" for Burial at Sea 1 and "DLC\DLCC" for BaS 2. There's a lot of them so you should use a tool like Notepad++ to search texts through them easily (it can search through multiple files at the same time). Still they're just text files so even Windows's notepad can open them, but it will screw their display. Also Burial At Sea 2's text files have subtitles for all enemies encountered (Splicers and Vox) in-game, something neither the main game nor the other DLCs do. Pauolo (talk) 18:15, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Recent Images Those images you recently uploaded are absolutely excellent! I especially like how well-framed and highly detailed the shots of the enemies are. Are you taking them yourself or are you uploading them from elsewhere? Unownshipper (talk) 04:02, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :Dude, I love your new, high-quality images, but a number of them have been simply uploaded onto the site when instead they could've replaced lesser ones. In the future, please scope the pertinent articles for similar images to the ones you want to add, go to the pictures' pages, and choose "replace file." That way, we won't have a number of unused, low-quality images floating around when editors replace your better images on the articles. Thanks. :Unownshipper (talk) 05:02, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Pawn, you're putting me in a difficult situation here. I'm both very greatful and slightly annoyed by your recently added images. I'm very happy to have such nicely composed, high-quality, and (almost entirely) HUD-free pictures added to this site; they certainly improve the look of the Wiki. ::But once again you've added new images instead of replacing the lesser ones. The act of "replacing" images is an easy one and I'd be happy to explain how to do so in detail (if that's required), but you never replied to my previous posts. In addition, several of the images you've added are redundant, i.e. they cover the same subject (do we really need so many Big Daddy pictures?) or there're already several other previously uploaded pictures that depict that subject (as shown to the right). Some of them will be deleted for those reasons, but ALL of them will have to be retitled. I'm going to have to rename the files so they are more properly descriptive. Additionally, none of the new pictures have had appropriate categories added to them. ::All in all, it comes to a lot of work for other people to take care of. I don't want to discourage you from contributing, but it feels like I'm being ignored and I don't appreciate being made to repeat myself. I'd just like a little consideration or communication. ::Unownshipper (talk) 03:01, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Pawn, thank you for responding to my concerns. I'm glad to know that this was a misunderstanding and not an intentional snub. :::I can understand your concerns about not wanting to reduce your pictures' quality by switching to a different file type. While I think it is a better option to add pictures to articles that are lacking them (Electronics, Fontaine Station, others you mentioned), I don't want you to be restricted in your creativity. Why not add the images that you've already gone to the trouble of photographing, so that your time will not have been wasted. Just keep in mind that there might be a suitable image already on this site and a quick search will prevent duplicates. :::I will remove some of the redundant images of the Big Daddies, but I do want to say that I understand your desire to capture all of the Big Daddy animations. I'll try to keep most of yours while still trimming the unnecessary ones (for example, keep "Rosie helping Little Sister getting into vent" and delete "Bouncer helping Little Sister getting into vent" or keep "Bouncer impaling splicer with drill" and delete "Rosie attacked by Nitro Splicer"). :::I know what you mean about the Proving Grounds, I experienced the same issue. As for the Soldiers page, that template is really something that we want to keep restricted to the BioShock Infinite franchise with its multiple dimensions, and not use unnecessaerily on other BioShock games unless we absolutely have to. I appreciate any future attempts to give a more suitable title to your images or to add the categories yourself. Those actions will help keep this site organized and easy to use. :::I want to appologize if I sounded harsh in my post, and stress that I really do appreciate you beautifully composed, high-quality pictures. And don't worry, your English sounds fine. :::Unownshipper (talk) 05:59, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Just wanted to say I think you are doing a GREAT job with all the images you have been uploading. sm --Solarmech (talk) 15:33, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Emptying galleries Please also remove the section header and the gallery tags if you remove all pictures from a gallery. Thanks in advance. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 08:37, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Expression of Gratitude I just wanna personally thank you for providing these amazing high quality image and reducing the amount of low quality images on this wiki. We now even have more candidates for deletion images than low quality images, largely thanks to you. It is such a thrill for me to see these images, capturing the beauty of the games, being added to this wiki. And your quote videos are fantastic! Keep up the good superb work. --Shacob (talk) 20:13, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Overlapped Exactly what do you mean when you say "overlapped"? ZanyDragon (talk) 13:22, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Or perhaps the image could be replaced. ZanyDragon (talk) 13:25, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Marking files for deletion Please don't blank pages when your marking files as candidate for deletion. Just marking them as a candidate for deletion is sufficient. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 16:30, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Removed audio file Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Excellent job finding the audio file for Operation Deep Dive! I took the liberty to add the required template for audio files to the file page, but I'm missing the file path which is required for the source parameter. Can you tell me where you found the file? —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 09:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :Pauolo was the one who added the transcript for Operation Deep Dive. He has access to the transcripts I believe, so he'll probably will know how to get it. I'll look into it, but I think Pauolo is your best bet. (And nice job finding a removed Audio Diary from Moses Lydecker!) —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 10:38, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :EDIT: Found it! His name is Charlie Lydecker, and the Diary is named Half-Ass. I'll add the page with the transcript from the files. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 11:02, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Removing redundancies A while ago, I mentioned that I'd be deleting some of the redundant images you uploaded to the site. While it is important to have pictures that show a wide variety of topics from the games, there is such a thing as having too many pictures for one subject. The result is that the unnecessary images make the article look cluttered. Furthermore, while you've clearly done a great job capturing high-quality images, some of the previous images you've replaced were better. This is the case with the above images from High Street. I hope you won't take offense when I say the original has greater contrast, note how in your image, the lights are a little bright and the colors are a little washed out. Also, the composition of the first is a little more dynamic: the onlooker on the left dominates the foreground, the pimp looks confrontational, and all three hookers are well-shown. In yours, all of the figures are all the same distance (which is a little less interesting), two of the figures are looking off in odd directions, and one of the girls is blocked slightly. Even if the previous image was smaller, I think these conditions make it the better choice. I can do one of two things: I can go through and remove the redundant images myself or I can notify you here each time before I delete them and explain my reasoning like I did above. I'd like your input because I wouldn't want you to feel like your work is not appreciated. Let me know. Unownshipper (talk) 08:11, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :No need to apologize. I wouldn't call your work careless, it's quite good. You've done a very nice job of filling in the missing pictures on this site, which is a greatly appreciated role. Thanks for letting me know, I'll just go ahead and delete the pictures that are too redundant. If there's any you're surprised that get deleted, please contact me. :As for the image itself, I don't think that would be necessary to go and recreate it with 99.9% similar poses. The "original" is perfectly fine, so there's no need for you to bother replacing it. You've got a creative eye, so you shouldn't worry about replacing good images when you're already focused on gathering your own new images. :Unownshipper (talk) 03:55, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Comstock's Shotgun I noticed on the Shotgun (Columbia) page, two images are captioned as "Comstock's Shotgun." Why is that? Unownshipper (talk) 02:12, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Thanks for clarifying. :Unownshipper (talk) 02:26, December 8, 2015 (UTC) May I ask why you keep removing this one picture as it's technically only a zoom on their insignia. Why do you persist considering it as not cannon ? Moreover it was placed in the gallery so why ? ---- "There can be no more beautiful spot to die in, no spot more worthy of total despair, than one's own novel." Herebane Sorenshield (talk) 19:19, January 1, 2016 (UTC)Herebane Sorenshield Oh I see. Do tell me if I'm wrong but while reading I see it's quite common for you to have pictures removed. Well I guess after that there is no turning back. Not a reason to act this way, the picture I added is in my opinion somewhat pertinant in the way that it is the only picture of there insign that isn't coming with something next to it, by that I mean a door, a building, a picture oof an indian. This why I provided it to this page, because anybody seeking a clear view of their clean insignia shouldn't have to rip it from another picture. ---- The meaning of life is that it stops. Herebane Sorenshield (talk) 20:12, January 1, 2016 (UTC)Herabane Sorenshield Picture Issue What kind of computer do you use (Mac, PC)? Unownshipper (talk) 18:12, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :I ask this because I'd really like to consider options to explore so that you can match your file to the already existing file and perform the "Upload a new version of this file" action to replace future images. You've been taking wonderful images, there's no doubt about that, and I can't stress enough that I appreciate you actions in regard to uploading new pictures to this site. However, the "redundancy" issue continues to be a problem. :To the right is an image you uploaded over User:Ferris 45's original picture. Because you chose the "upload a new version" option, the image was instantly replaced on Le Temps Perdu and all of the other pages (Burial at Sea - Episode 1, High Street, Houdini Splicer, Scripted Events (Burial at Sea), and Talk:Le Temps Perdu) without anyone having to do anything, and as an added bonus, the original image is recorded for posterity on the file page. :Compare that situation with this one. At left is the original image uploaded by User:Cookiesandbeer12, at right is yours. Because the original was not replaced with a new version, an Admin has to go searching for it to delete it. That is an annoying issue, but fortunately, your image is much improved over the original one which had a distracting HUD element in the perimeters of the frame. Even though your image is just a little bit bright, it is clearly the better image. :Now, compare that situation with this one. At left is the original image uploaded by User:Night at the Kashmir, at right is yours. The deletion issue is still a problem, but on top of all of that, there's nothing wrong with the original: it's large, it's high resolution, and it perfectly shows the kitchen. If anything, your image has more glare from the ceiling lights than the original did. I'm sure that it wasn't your intention, but it comes off as rude to your fellow contributors when you replace their images unnecessarily with your own. :I really need to suggest that you not go and replace other people's images when the pictures they uploaded are excellent, HUD-free pictures to begin with (it's a waste of your time and it's insulting to them). More than that, I want to convince you of the merit of changing your image's file type to match the type of an already existing picture. The images you are adding are already gorgeous, high quality pictures and changing them from .png to .jpeg or whatever file type is already on this site will not result in any serious degradation of quality. By doing this, you will save other editors both time and effort. :I hope that none of this is taken in offense as I only want to do what's best for the community and to keep this site running smoothly. :Unownshipper (talk) 19:56, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I believe the issue needs to be raised about png vs. jpg. ::While png has much less compression than jpg, it also supports transparency. There are several times where I had to create a new file from scratch because the original image was uploaded as a jpeg, such as the Minerva's Den logo. ::The jpeg prevents a png from being uploaded because of the MIME filetype mismatch and adds an unattractive black fill-in instead of transparency. The jpeg has to be manually marked for deletion when if could have been uploaded as a png in the first place. ::The Lutece Labs logo was originally uploaded as a png which made it easier to apply transparency (though the name should have been changed to something more descriptive than "Acqx.png") UpgradeTech (talk) 22:42, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :::I personally don't see png vs. jpg being the issue in this situation. Undoubtedly, png is the only option for images that have transparency, but this hasn't been a problem in any of the images Pawn has uploaded. If you're advocating that png is a better file type for screen shots, I suppose we're all entitled to an opinion, but my only concern is that there's consistency between the original file and the new picture that is uploaded over it, so once again, I don't see how that applies here. :::Unownshipper (talk) 03:24, January 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::I don't wish to upset you or tell you what to do. Again, I want to stress how much I value your input on this site, and that my primary goal is to maintain both efficiency and goodwill in the community. Perhaps if I you could explain to me your hesitancy about the file type conversion one more time, then that would help me understand your point. I certainly don't expect you to change the file type for original images that you upload onto the site. My concern is only over pre-existing images. ::::When you say "this will be minimized" are you saying the action will be minimized or that the picture will be minimized after conversion? ::::As for the glare, that can be a hard aspect to work with when taking screenshots. I sometimes still have problems getting the lighting just right when getting pictures. Individuals like JLBiggs who have ridiculously amazing graphics cards and color-filter apps are able to generate great images (if you've seen his work https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Fyeahjlbiggs_provided_images), but we can't all reach his level. Something that I've found to be helpful is to lower the "brightness" setting in the game to a low level. That boosts the natural colors in the game, and shadows can be reduced easily later. ::::Unownshipper (talk) 16:22, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Missing Icons for Plasmids from BioShock 2 I've been playing around with Paint.Net and I have made icons for the BioShock 2 Plasmids which didn't have icons for level 2 and 3. I want to know if you think these images meet the requirements. You can view them here: http://1drv.ms/1PmdLPW. Are these Icons Wiki-worthy? They could have been crafted by Sander Cohen himself! Meh, perhaps Sofia Lamb will accept them as unconscious art. Oh god No! My eyes! Spare me! You will hear from my lawyer about the costs of Steinman's Surgery! —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 19:08, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Replacing images You have been replacing images, which is excellent! However, if you come across images with the template , could you remove it? It will remove it from Category:Low Quality Images, as your image is obviously not Low Quality. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 20:23, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :I can certainly try, however I'm not expecting much succes, as I have yet see to have the required program to work. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 14:58, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I got Umodel to work for BioShock Infinite and its DLC's, so if you have a list of items you want a model from, please list them on my talk page, and I will see if I can take a picture of them. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 16:05, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks for the list. I've crossed out those I've finished. The items from Burial at Sea are a little bit more tricky. They share the same 'skeleton' with their Columbian Counterpart and require import in Blender and subsequently a lot of tweaking. I want to know if that's fine with the others first. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 17:34, January 23, 2016 (UTC) RE:Item Model Request I've been meaning to get to those. However, I'm still working on finishing up finding the signs for Bioshock Infinite and Burial at Sea that were requested back in 2014. UpgradeTech (talk) BioShock 2 Model Renders Hi, I just got Umodel to work with the files of BioShock 2, Protectors Trial, Minerva's Den and Multiplayer and I would like to know if there's something you'd like to see from those games that we don't have a model render yet. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 13:19, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Replacing images Challemge Rooms I saw your comment in the upload log. For screenshots of the challenge rooms, it is usually fine to replace them with images from the Remastered PC version, as the other option is screencapture from consoles, and the quality from those, as well as the screenshot capabilities are lacking. Feel free to replace old images from the Challenge Rooms, or add new ones, because we have very few of them. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 08:30, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Zimmerman Chardonnay Hey Pawn, just wanted to say that I love your new images for Zimmermann Chardonnay, the Rapture Firing Range, and Rapture's Grand Carnival. I'm glad we're finally getting some high-quality photos of the Challenge Rooms. Unownshipper (talk) 01:42, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Scripted Events (Burial at Sea) Hey there, I hope I'm not parroting myself, but once again fantastic work with the new images and new details you've added to the Scripted Events (Burial at Sea) article. Especially good catch with the "Cyrano de Bergerac" reference. Keep up the great work. Unownshipper (talk) 13:23, July 23, 2019 (UTC)